Basic skin cleansing activities have been long addressed by the personal care industry. Removing soil from the skin is a worldwide requirement of the consumer population that has been met by the available skin cleansing products. The consumer population is now looking for additional benefits beyond basic cleansing. Skin conditioning i.e. smoothness, texture, etc., is a desired characteristic and brought about through the presence of emollients in a basic skin cleansing composition. Additionally, the presence of components which bring about an antibacterial effect on the skin are now becoming ever more acceptable and desirable by the consumer population.
Delivering a benefit to the skin other than cleansing during the cleansing process has been receiving increasing attention in the last few years. For example, the disclosure of dual compartment delivery systems to deliver benefit agents to the skin as well as larger sized droplets of the benefit agent are now known. However, in order to achieve these results the composition must be compatabilized, as assessed by stability parameters over a period of time and a range of temperatures. Such parameters include maintenance and stabilization of visual phase integrity. These parameters are particularly significant for liquid compositions wherein the large quantity of water make the establishment of a stable composition more difficult, particularly when substantially water insoluble benefit agents are dispersed in water and desirably form an emulsion, more desirably an oil in water emulsion.
It has now been found that a liquid aqueous composition suitable for cleansing the skin and comprising
a. a skin cleansing effective amount of a surfactant or mixtures thereof; PA1 b. a silicone; PA1 c. a hydrocarbonaceous material; PA1 d. a cationic polymer; and PA1 e. the balance water can be successfully stabilized with respect to phase dispersion by the addition of a combination of two separate polymers, each being an acrylates/C.sub.10-30 alkyl acrylate cross polymer, the polymer being a copolymer of C.sub.10-30 alkyl (meth)acrylates and one or more monomers of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or one of their simple esters such as methyl, ethyl or propyl, cross linked with an allylic ether of a multi hydroxy compound such as sucrose, pentaerythritol, trimethylolpropane and the like. The first cross polymer has a viscosity of at least about 10,000 centipoise (cps) to not more than about 30,000 centipoise for a 1% dispersion of the polymer in water and neutralized to about pH 7. An example of this polymer is Pemulen TR1 obtained from Goodrich. The second polymer is a cross polymer having a viscosity of at least 40,000 centipoise for a 1% dispersion of the polymer in water and neutralized to a pH of about 6. An example of this polymer is Carbopol ETD 2020 available from Goodrich. PA1 a. a skin cleansing effective amount of a surfactant or mixture thereof; PA1 b. a silicone in quantities of from about 0.1 to about 8 wt. % of the composition; PA1 c. a hydrocarbonaceous material in quantities of from about 0.1 to about 8 wt. % of the composition; PA1 d. a cationic polymer in quantities of from about 0.02 to about 1 wt. % of the composition; PA1 e. a combination two separate polymers, each being an acrylates/C.sub.10-30 alkyl acrylate cross polymer, the polymer being a copolymer of C.sub.10-30 alkyl (meth)acrylates and one or more monomers of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or one of their simple esters such as methyl, ethyl or propyl, cross linked with an allylic ether of a multi hydroxy compound such as sucrose, pentaerythritol and trimethylolpropane and the like, the first cross polymer has a viscosity of at least about 10,000 centipoise (cps) to not more than about 30,000 centipoise for a 1% dispersion of the polymer in water and neutralized to about pH 7, and the second polymer is a cross polymer having a viscosity of at least about 40,000 centipoise for a 1% dispersion of the polymer in water and neutralized to a pH of about 6, in quantities sufficient to provide phase stabilization; and PA1 f. the balance, water. PA1 stearyldimenthylbenzyl ammonium chloride; PA1 dodecyltrimethylammonium chloride; PA1 nonylbenzylethyldimethyl ammonium nitrate; PA1 tetradecylpyridinium bromide; PA1 laurylpyridinium chloride; PA1 cetylpyridinium chloride PA1 laurylpyridinium chloride; PA1 laurylisoquinolium bromide; PA1 ditallow(Hydrogenated)dimethyl ammonium chloride; PA1 dilauryldimethyl ammonium chloride; and PA1 stearalkonium chloride. PA1 1. The polyethylene oxide condensates of alkyl phenols, e.g., the condensation products of alkyl phenols having an alkyl group containing from about 6 to 12 carbon atoms in either a straight chain or branched chain configuration, with ethylene oxide, the said ethylene oxide being present in amounts equal to 10 to 60 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alkyl phenol. The alkyl substituent in such compounds may be derived from polymerized propylene, diisobutylene, octane, or nonane, for example. PA1 2. Those derived from the condensation of ethylene oxide with the product resulting from the reaction of propylene oxide and ethylene diamine products which may be varied in composition depending upon the balance between the hydrophobic and hydrophilic elements which is desired. For example, compounds containing from about 40% to about 80% polyoxyethylene by weight and having a molecular weight of from about 5,000 to about 11,000 resulting from the reaction of ethylene oxide groups with a hydrophobic base constituted of the reaction product of ethylene diamine and excess propylene oxide, said base having a molecular weight of the order of 2,500 to 3,000, are satisfactory. PA1 3. The condensation product of aliphatic alcohols having from 8 to 18 carbon atoms, in either straight chain or branched chain configuration with ethylene oxide, e.g., a coconut alcohol ethylene oxide condensate having from 10 to 30 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of coconut alcohol, the coconut alcohol fraction having from 10 to 14 carbon atoms. Other ethylene oxide condensation products are ethoxylated fatty acid esters of polyhydric alcohols (e.g., Tween 20-polyoxyethylene (20) sorbitan monolaurate). PA1 4. Long chain tertiary amine oxides corresponding to the following general formula: EQU R.sub.1 R.sub.2 R.sub.3 N.fwdarw.0 PA1 5. Long chain tertiary phosphine oxides corresponding to the following general formula: EQU RR'R"P.fwdarw.0 PA1 6. Long chain dialkyl sulfoxides containing one short chain alkyl or hydroxy alkyl radical of 1 to about 3 carbon atoms (usually methyl) and one long hydrophobic chain which contain alkyl, alkenyl, hydroxy alkyl, or keto alkyl radicals containing from about 8 to about 20 carbon atoms, from 0 to about 10 ethylene oxide moieties and from 0 to 1 glyceryl moiety. Examples include: octadecyl methyl sulfoxide, 2-ketotridecyl methyl sulfoxide, 3,6,9-trioxaoctadecyl 2-hydroxyethyl sulfoxide, dodecyl methyl sulfoxide, oleyl 3-hydroxypropyl sulfoxide, tetradecyl methyl sulfoxide, 3 methoxytridecylmethyl sulfoxide, 3-hydroxytridecyl methyl sulfoxide, 3-hydroxy-4-dodecoxybutyl methyl sulfoxide. PA1 7. Alkylated polyglycosides wherein the alkyl group is from about 8 to about 20 carbon atoms, preferably about 10 to about 18 carbon atoms and the degree of polymerization of the glycoside is from about 1 to about 3, preferably about 1.3 to about 2.0. PA1 (I) cationic polysaccharides; PA1 (II) cationic copolymers of saccharides and synthetic cationic monomers, and PA1 (III) synthetic polymers selected from the group consisting of:
The use of the two-phase stabilizers provides a tight stable multi-phased composition over a reasonable range of variables including temperature and visual assessment of phase integrity and emulsification.
The stabilization of this silicone, hydrocarbonaceous, particularly petrolatum emulsion, is complex and complicated due to the necessary presence of the two nonaqueous water insoluble components--silicone and hydrocarbonaceous component. These materials appear to operate independently and can form separate dispersed drops of significantly different sizes. Through the stabilization system of this invention an emulsion can be prepared which does not readily break apart, and is temperature and shear stable and maintains itself at a relatively high temperature over a significant period of time.
The desired composition is stabilized as to visual phase integrity with the two polymers as exemplified by Pemulen TR1 and Carbopol ETD 2020. Since neither one of these two agents alone stabilize the composition at the quantities employed for each alone, there may be an unknown interaction occurring among the composition components. The usage of these two agents together bring about a composition which maintains phase integrity over a specific period of time and a wide temperature range.
It has also been determined that the presence of the monoester or multiester of long chain acids such as oleic, lauric, palmitic, stearic and the like with hexitol anhydrides derived from sorbitol is very helpful in solubilizing the two stabilizing polymers as exemplified by Pemulen TR1 and Carbopol ETD 2020 in the oil phase when preparing the composition. Without this component, solubilization is very slow. Examples of such ester are Span 20, 40, 60, 65, 80 and 85 all available from ICI. In general, these esters arise from ester formation from an alkyl or alkenyl carboxylic acid of about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms and a hexitol anhydride derived from sorbitol.